Bad Timing
by cleotheo
Summary: Seventh years, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley seemed to have developed a serious case of bad timing as every time they go to visit their best friend, Hermione Granger, in the Head Dorms they seem to overhear an intimate moment between her and the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. But are the boys really hearing what they think, or are their imaginations running away with them? One Shot.


**A/N - This is just a fun, lighthearted one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hoping that their best friend would be free to spend some time with them, seventh years, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, made their way towards the Head Dorms on the fourth floor. With Hermione Granger no longer living in Gryffindor Tower, it felt as though they'd seen precious little of their friend. Not that she was neglecting them as both boys were well aware that she had extra responsibilities as Head Girl, not to mention the fact they were in their final year and the biggest exams of their lives were just around the corner.

"I hope she's in," Ron remarked. "And alone."

Hermione wasn't the only student living in the Head Dorms, she shared the space with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Despite never having liked the icy blond Slytherin, Harry and Ron had come to see that he wasn't as bad as they'd once thought. That wasn't to say they were friends, and they preferred to visit the Head Dorms when he wasn't round, but they had come to accept him as part of their lives.

Although to be honest the main reason for their acceptance stemmed from the sizzling sexual tension between him and Hermione. Within a couple of weeks of sharing rooms, it was clear to the entire school that the Head Students were attracted to each other. Any fool could see it would only be a matter of time before they gave in to their desires and embarked on some sort of relationship. Harry and Ron could also see this, so they'd made a conscious effort to learn to put the past behind them and to try and accept Draco. After all, they strongly suspected he would be part of their lives for the foreseeable future as neither of them believed that Hermione was the sort to have a quick fling with her fellow head.

"Malfoy should still be at quidditch practice," Harry explained to Ron. "The Slytherins had the pitch booked this afternoon."

"Wasn't that earlier?" Ron frowned.

"I think they had it booked from around an hour ago," Harry replied. "But you know what a slave driver Malfoy is. He'll have the team out there for another hour or two."

"True," Ron agreed with a nod. "Although it's working for them, though, isn't it? They were good last year, but this year they're going to be hard to beat."

"Tell me about it," Harry grumbled. The previous weekend Slytherin had played their first match of the season, and not only had they beaten a very good Ravenclaw team, but they'd totally annihilated them. "I think we might have to have some extra practices ourselves."

Ron nodded his agreement just as the pair reached the Head Dorms. Initially only Draco and Hermione had known the password for the dorms, but a few weeks into the term they'd shared it with their closest friends on the proviso they didn't use it too often, and they didn't abuse the trust that had been placed in them. And if anyone did misuse the password, Harry and Ron had no doubt that Hermione would change the password in an instant and would refuse to tell anyone what it was.

"Tranquil lake," Harry announced to the portrait of a flower fairy dancing in a meadow of tulips.

With a giggle, the fair accepted the password and the portrait slid open, revealing the archway that led into the Head Dorms. Entering the archway, Harry and Ron froze at the sound of a masculine moan, before they emerged into the Head Dorms. From where they were standing, they could hear what was happening inside the Head Dorms, but they couldn't be seen. Normally the pair wouldn't dream of eavesdropping, but the moan had caught them off guard as they'd been sure Draco would still be at quidditch practice.

"What is wrong with you?" they heard Hermione ask as another groan penetrated the air.

"I'm really stiff," Draco replied with yet another groan.

"Hmm," Hermione hummed thoughtfully. "So you are. I can help with that."

"Really?"

"Really. So do you want my help?"

"Yes, please."

Harry and Ron shared a slightly disturbed look, but before they could even think of investigating further, Draco groaned again. Only this time they could hear the pleasure in his moan.

"Oh that's good," he moaned loudly. "Oh, right there."

Deciding that it maybe wasn't a good time to call on their friend, Harry and Ron backed out of the archway and the door slid closed in front of them, blocking out Draco's moans of appreciation.

"Well that's new," Ron remarked.

"But not entirely unexpected," Harry pointed out. "I say we leave Hermione to deal with Malfoy's stiffness."

"There's an image I didn't need in my head," Ron muttered, trying to forget about what he'd hear as he and Harry headed back to Gryffindor Tower, leaving their friend to deal with The Head Boy.

**000**

Back in the Head Dorms, totally unaware that she'd almost had a couple if visitors, Hermione was thoughtfully massaging Draco's shoulders. He'd returned earlier than expected from quidditch practice, complaining about a stiff shoulder from where he'd been hit by a bludger in training earlier in the year. So out of the kindness of her heart, and maybe slightly because she couldn't resist a chance to get her hands on Draco, Hermione had offered to help alleviate his stiffness.

"Do you have to make those noises?" Hermione asked as Draco continued to moan in a way that sent sparks of desire rushing through her.

"Why?" Draco asked innocently, although Hermione could tell he was smirking. "Is it turning you on?"

"Why would it be turning me on?" Hermione asked, leaning down to whisper in Draco's ear. "You're the one who sounds turned on. If you're not careful you'll end up with stiffness elsewhere, and I'll not be helping you take care of that."

"How do you know I'm not already stiff elsewhere?" Draco retorted with a low laugh.

"You're incorrigible," Hermione tutted, although she made no move to stop her massaging. In fact she carried on for another ten minutes, getting a rush of desire every time Draco emitted a sexy moan of pleasure.

By the time she was finished, Draco was visibly affected by her massage. And as tempted as Hermione was to offer to help him with his other stiffness, she had patrols to do, so she left him to deal with his problem in private while she got on with the Head Girl duties she'd been entrusted with.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After what they'd heard in the Head Dorms, Harry and Ron waited for Hermione informing them that something was going on between her and Draco. However, a week later she still hadn't even hinted that anything had changed between them. Worrying that she thought they might not approve, or might even cause problems, Harry and Ron had decided to pay her a visit to let her know that they would support her no matter who she happened to be dating.

"What exactly are we going to say?" Ron queried as they paused outside of the Head Dorms. "I know we want to let her know that we're supportive, but how are we going to word it without admitting what we heard last week? I can't see Hermione being happy if we admit to hearing her offer to deal with Malfoy's stiffness."

"Let's just play it by ear," Harry suggested as he gave the password and the portrait slid open for them.

As with their last visit to the Head Dorms, the boys hadn't even made it through the archway when they were stopped in their tracks by hearing something unexpected. Only this time, it came from Hermione.

"It's hard."

Harry and Ron instantly looked at each other with wide eyes, but they didn't even have a chance to back away before they heard Malfoy's reply.

"Of course it's hard, it's supposed to be hard."

"I know that," Hermione retorted. "I just didn't expect it to be this hard. Did you?"

"Yeah, I expected it to be hard," Draco replied. "I can help you with it if you want."

"I don't need help, I know what to do," Hermione shot back. "I'm just saying it's harder than I thought it would be."

Really not wanting to hear any more, Ron grabbed hold of Harry and yanked him back out of the archway. As the door slid shut behind them, the two wizards exchanged a stunned look.

"Let's never speak of it again," Harry suggested.

"And let's hope that next time we come and see Hermione she's alone," Ron added. "I mean, what are the chances of us catching her and Malfoy in the act twice in a row."

"It does seem like luck isn't on our side when it comes to these visits," Harry agreed as the pair scurried away from the Head Dorms, trying to forget what they'd heard for the second time in a week.

**000**

Totally unaware that only seconds ago her friends had been hovering inside the doorway of the Head Dorms, Hermione threw down her quill in disgust and let out a growl of frustration. For the first time in her school life she was not finding her homework enjoyable, and more importantly she was struggling with it more than she cared to admit.

"You do know it's okay not to be great at everything, don't you?" Draco asked from beside her, where he was struggling on with the same Arithmancy homework. "It's okay to find homework hard. Especially in our final year."

"I know, it's just frustrating," Hermione admitted in a small voice. "I've never struggled like this before. Even with harder homework, I've gotten through it easily enough."

"Maybe you need a break," Draco suggested.

"I don't have time for break," Hermione argued. "This is already taking longer than I had planned. Why does it have to be so sodding hard."

"Because it's our final year and Arithmancy is supposed to be hard," Draco replied. "There's a reason so few people take it at N.E.W.T level. And the pass rate is pretty low. Very few people get top marks in the subject."

"This is not helping, Malfoy," Hermione snapped. "I've never struggled with Arithmancy before, so why now? Why am I finding this so hard?"

"Maybe because you're stressing about it," Draco said. "Maybe if you take a break, you can come back to it later and then maybe it won't seem as hard. And I am not taking no for an answer," he added as he reached over and shut Hermione's book. "We are taking a break."

"You're pretty bossy," Hermione remarked, allowing Draco to drag her to her feet.

"I prefer forceful," Draco said as he steered Hermione towards the small kitchen alcove in the corner of the room. "Or even domineering," he whispered in Hermione's ear.

"I don't like being dominated, I prefer to be the one in charge," Hermione returned flirtatiously as she turned her head to smile innocently at Draco.

"Honey, you can take charge of me anytime you want," Draco returned with a saucy wink as they grabbed a drink and took some time away from their homework.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fingers crossed for third time lucky," Ron muttered to Harry as they said to the password to the Head Dorms and tentatively entered the archway.

The pair were hoping that since it was a Sunday that Draco would be down in the dungeons with his friends, and they would find Hermione all alone. In fact they were hoping to persuade her to come and spend a few hours in Gryffindor Tower as they weren't the only ones missing her. Plus they were hoping she might confide in Ginny about her romance with the Head Boy, as she still hadn't uttered one word about it to either of them.

"So far so good," Harry whispered as they actually entered the common room.

"But it doesn't look like she's here," Ron muttered. "I guess we can wait."

Just as Ron was about to throw himself down on the sofa, they heard a tutting sound coming from the kitchen alcove in the far corner, followed by Hermione's voice.

"I think they're too small," she announced with obvious disappointment.

"Nonsense," Draco replied dismissively. "They look perfect to me."

"Perfect?" Hermione scoffed. "They're virtually flat."

Realising that they'd disturbed the head students at yet another bad time, Harry and Ron exchanged horrified glances. It seemed that luck was not with them, and they were fated to hear more than they wanted in regards to Hermione and her new lover.

"Let me have a good look," the heard Draco say as they quietly backed towards the door. "I think they're pretty perfect. I don't like them too big anyway. These are the perfect size."

"What about these bits, they're lopsided," Hermione whined.

"Okay, so maybe they're not dead central, but they look bloody appealing," Draco returned.

"Don't touch," Hermione scolded.

"Why not?" Draco asked with a laugh. "As I said, they're a perfect size and I can't wait to get my lips around one."

Finally reaching the door, Harry and Ron scrambled through the archway, and not even wanting to talk about what they'd heard, they bolted back to Gryffindor Tower as fast as their legs could carry them.

**000**

"So?" Hermione asked expectantly.

"Beautiful," Draco replied as he swallowed the mouthful of cake he'd just ate.

"I still say they're too flat," Hermione sighed, gazing down at the tray of fairy cakes she'd made to de-stress after a hard morning sorting out the prefect rotas and dealing with problematic prefects who refused to patrol with certain people.

"And I still say they're perfect," Draco maintained. "And so is the icing and cherry," he pre-empted, knowing full well that the next complaint from Hermione's lips would be about the cherries on top of the cakes which had gone on slightly lopsided.

"I can do better though," Hermione insisted. "I've made bigger cakes in the past."

"Personally, I like these," Draco said, grabbing a second cake and popping it in his mouth. "They taste amazing. Try one and see for yourself."

Despite her reservations about their looks, Hermione couldn't deny that the taste of the cakes were exquisite. They were light and fluffy with gorgeous pieces of cherry running through them, and just the subtlest hint of coconut.

"See, perfection," Draco announced.

"Okay, they might not look perfect, but they taste good," Hermione conceded.

"Looks aren't everything," Draco said as he headed into the common room, unaware that only moments earlier Harry and Ron had been there.

"Says the hottest wizard in school," Hermione snorted as she followed the Head Boy out of the kitchen alcove.

"So you think I'm hot, do you?" Draco teased, flashing Hermione a grin as he settled down on the sofa.

Rolling her eyes at the blond wizard, Hermione settled down next to Draco, protesting that she was merely repeating what she'd heard, and that she personally didn't find him that attractive. Not that Draco believed her, as they were both well aware of the sexual tension that bubbled between them.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry and Ron reluctantly headed towards the Head Dorms. Ginny had asked them to drop a book back to Hermione as she'd been busy getting ready for a date, but neither wizard was keen on entering the Head Dorms. Three times in recent weeks they'd visited the rooms, only to hear far more than they'd wanted to. And worst of all, Hermione still hadn't as much as hinted that things had taken a romantic turn with the Slytherin she shared rooms with.

"Let's get in and out, and not hang around," Harry suggested. "If she's not there, we just leave the book on the table and leave."

"Please don't be there, please don't be there," Ron chanted as Harry gave the password and they were granted access to the Head Dorms.

However, they'd barely moved into the arch of the doorway when they heard a low exclamation of surprise from Hermione.

"Wow, that's a big one, Blaise."

"Zabini?" Ron hissed to Harry, the mention of Draco's best friend causing them to pause instead of fleeing.

"It is," Blaise replied proudly. "Bigger than Draco's."

"It is not," Draco protested. "Mine is bigger."

"I don't know, Blaise's looks pretty impressive," Hermione remarked.

"Mine is impressive as well," Draco argued with a rustle of clothing. "See. It's as big as Blaise's."

Gazing at each other with wide eyes, Harry and Ron tried to make sense of what they were hearing. It hadn't been a huge shock to learn something had finally happened between Hermione and Draco, but they were confused as to how Blaise fit into things.

"They're both pretty impressive," Hermione said. "And I can't really tell whose is bigger. But I've got a tape-measure, I can measure them."

"I'm up for that," Blaise replied. "What do you say, Draco? Are you up for a comparison?"

"Sure, maybe then you'll finally admit that mine is bigger," Draco retorted.

Not wanting to stick around any more, Harry and Ron turned and bolted before they heard anything else. Ginny could deliver the book herself if she wanted to brave the Head Dorms, but Harry and Ron weren't in any rush to return and learn more about what their friend got up to when they weren't around.

**000**

"The moment of truth," Hermione announced as she returned from her bedroom with a tape measure.

Waiting for her were two topless Slytherins, eager to find out which one had the biggest tattoo. Hermione had been surprised to find Draco had a tattoo of a dragon on his back when they'd first started sharing dorms at the beginning of the year, and he'd admitted that Blaise had egged him on as he hadn't wanted to get his own tattoo alone. However, Hermione hadn't seen Blaise's tattoo of a Phoenix until that afternoon when he removed his jumper and his t-shirt had also come off.

"Come on then, put Blaise out of his misery," Draco said. "Measure them, and then we'll see who has the biggest tattoo."

Doing just that, Hermione measured the two tattoos. Both were magical, so both moved, meaning it wasn't the easiest of tasks, but eventually Hermione felt as though she had a good idea of the size of both.

"Well, it's very close," she announced. "But Blaise just has the edge. His is slightly bigger."

"I demand a remeasure," Draco pouted as Blaise let out a holler of victory.

"Sorry, but Blaise's is bigger," Hermione said sympathetically. "But if it's any consolation, I prefer yours. It's sexier."

"I'll take that," Draco accepted with a smirk. "Mine is sexier," he boasted to Blaise.

"Yeah, because she fancies you," Blaise laughed. "If she fancied me, mine would be sexier."

"What can I say, I've got a thing for dragons," Hermione said with a wink when Draco returned his attention to her.

"That's good to know," Draco returned, his focus entirely on Hermione and his contest with Blaise forgotten.

A few minutes later, Blaise himself was forgotten, and not wanting to get in the way of a burgeoning romance, he made his excuses and left the Head Dorms, figuring it was only a matter of time before the pair admitted their feelings for each other and a fully blossomed romance developed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You two are so ridiculous," Ginny tutted at her brother and his best friend as the trio stood outside of the Head Dorms.

The boys wanted to check if Hermione was going down to Hogsmeade with them the following day, but they'd forgotten to ask her earlier and they were now wary of visiting her in the Head Dorms following the last couple of weeks. So Ginny had volunteered to join them as she didn't believe that every time the boys visited Hermione they heard something untoward happening.

"You wouldn't say that if you'd heard what we have," Ron retorted. "I'm telling you, the Head Dorms is a den of sex these days. Every time we visit we hear Hermione and Malfoy in a compromising position."

"We have heard more than we would have liked," Harry admitted.

"And then last time Zabini was involved," Ron said. "They were comparing size and Hermione was going to measure them."

"I'm sure they weren't measuring what you thought," Ginny tutted with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm sure they were," Harry muttered.

"You do know you could have just asked Hermione all this," Ginny pointed out. "In fact, we can do it now. So come on, what are we waiting for?"

Preparing themselves for what they would hear this time, Harry opened the door and the trio stepped into the Head Dorms. When silence greeted them, Ginny smirked at the pair, but the smugness soon vanished when she heard a groan from Malfoy, and it was Harry and Ron's turn to look smug.

"I'm worn out," Draco complained. "Can we at least have a break?"

"Not yet," Hermione replied sharply. "We don't stop until we're perfect."

"Perfect?" Draco whined. "We're already pretty good, do we have to be perfect? I don't think I can keep it up much longer."

"Well you'll have to," Hermione insisted. "I am not stopping until we've got this perfected."

"What about a break?" Draco asked with another groan.

"I suppose a break won't hurt," Hermione conceded. "But we're going to do it once more before we take a break. And it'll only be a short break. After that, we're getting back down to it. We will perfect this, even if we're up all night doing it."

Feeling vindicated, Harry and Ron grabbed hold of a stunned Ginny and pulled her back out of the Head Dorms before they were spotted. Outside in the corridor, Ginny was silent as she tried to think of an innocent explanation to what they'd heard. But even she couldn't deny the sexual connotations to their conversation they'd just heard, and like Harry and Ron she knew what the situation was with the Head Students and how it was only a matter of time before something happened between them. Although to be fair, it looked as though something had already happened and if Harry and Ron were telling the truth, and it seemed as though they were, the couple were at it every opportunity they got.

"Well?" Ron demanded smugly.

"I'm thinking," Ginny muttered, still trying to find an innocent explanation to what she'd heard.

"I think what we heard rather speaks for itself," Ron informed his sister. "Clearly as we speak, Hermione and Malfoy are in there going at it for all they're worth. Although I have to say, I thought Malfoy would have had more stamina."

"Hermione sounded pretty demanding to me, no wonder the poor sod couldn't keep it up," Harry snorted.

"I wouldn't feel too sorry for him, Harry, he's still having more sex than we're having," Ron said.

"That wouldn't be hard considering the pair of you are single," Ginny laughed.

"At least I don't have new witch on my arm every week," Ron retorted. "Tell me Ginny, how many different boys have you dated this year?"

"I'm trying to find the right one," Ginny replied with an unconcerned shrug. She may date a lot of different boys, but she was actually still waiting for the right one to give her virginity to. "Only unlike Hermione, I haven't been lucky to be thrown together with him."

"So you're admitting that we're right, and Hermione and Malfoy are at it?" Harry questioned eagerly.

"I still think there's more going on than what we think, but yes, I do think they're together," Ginny replied. "And I think that in the morning, we should ask them about it."

"Maybe," Ron said as the trio walked away from the Head Dorms.

**000**

As with all the other times, if only Harry and Ron had made their presence known, they would have found a perfectly innocent explanation to what they'd heard. If Ginny and the boys had proceeded into the common room they would have found Draco and Hermione sitting on either side of the coffee table, a large stack of revision cards between them as they tested each other for an upcoming mock exam.

"Can we really take a break after this time?" Draco asked as Hermione picked up the cards.

"I promise," Hermione vowed. "But we will keep going until we can each perfect every answer on these cards."

"Fine, but I deserve some kind of reward for all this hard work," Draco complained.

"Isn't getting the best results possible in your exams, the best reward?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, I'd prefer something more tangible," Draco answered.

"Like what?"

"You."

Hermione's head shot up at Draco's response and her eyes widened comically. "Me?"

"Don't look so shocked, Granger," Draco chuckled. "I want you, and you want me. We both know it, as does everyone else in the school."

"So what are you suggesting?" Hermione asked.

"I can think of quite a lot," Draco answered with a sinful smirk. "But to start, how about a date? Will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

"If we survive tonight's testing," Hermione laughed.

"We will," Draco replied confidently. "Come on, hit me Granger. Ask your questions."

With a grin, Hermione set about testing Draco for one last time before they took a well deserved break.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As Hermione joined her friends for breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron couldn't help but noticing how tired she looked. Although they also noticed she seemed more dressed up than normal and she'd taken the time to tame her curls somewhat and pin them loosely at the nape of her neck, rather than just tying her hair up.

"You look nice," Harry remarked.

"And tired," Ron added, wincing as he realised how that sounded. "Not nice and tired together," he clarified. "You look both nice and tired."

"Thanks on the nice part," Hermione laughed. "Although you're also right about the tired part. I'm bloody knackered."

"Late night was it?" Ginny asked from where she was sitting beside Ron.

"Malfoy and I were at it all night," Hermione replied. "We must have only managed a couple of hours sleep."

As Harry and Ron gave Ginny 'told you so' looks, Hermione helped herself to some breakfast, oblivious to what her friends were thinking.

"Will you be joining us down in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Not today," Hermione replied. "I actually have a date."

"A date?" Ginny queried with a smile. "With anyone nice?"

"Malfoy," Hermione answered, unable to stop herself from smiling. "It'll be our first."

"First?" Ron gasped in shock. "How can it be your first date?"

"Because he only asked me out last night," Hermione replied with a slightly puzzled frown.

"Last night?" Harry frowned. "When you were at it all night?"

"A date was his reward for doing it until we were perfect," Hermione explained.

"I thought a date would come before all of what's being going on recently," Ron snorted.

"All what?" Hermione asked, her confusion growing.

"We know Hermione," Harry said bluntly.

"Know what?" Hermione pressed.

"That things have progressed between you and Malfoy," Ron answered. "And we want you to know, we're happy for you."

"Thanks, but nothing's happened yet," Hermione replied. "He only asked me out last night."

"Yeah, but you've been messing around for weeks though," Harry said.

"Messing around how?" Hermione asked.

"Dealing with his stiffness for one," Ron replied.

"Stiffness?" Hermione queried.

"After quidditch practice a few weeks ago," Harry reminded her. "We were coming to see you, but we heard Malfoy saying he was stiff and you offered to help him. We then heard his almost pornographic moans before we managed to leave again."

"I was massaging his shoulder," Hermione laughed. "He was hit by a bludger a few months ago, and he's been struggling."

"Oh," Harry muttered, feeling pretty stupid.

"But what about the time we heard you saying it was hard?" Ron asked. "Or the time he was assuring you that your boobs weren't too little and didn't matter if your nipples were wonky."

"My nipples are not wonky," Hermione gasped, rather a bit too loud as a few people nearby gave her curious looks. "And for the record, Draco has never seen me topless."

"Yes he has, in the kitchen alcove in the Head Dorms," Ron insisted. "Harry and I heard the entire thing. He was reassuring you that your boobs weren't too small."

"He was talking about the cakes I'd made," Hermione hissed, making sure to keep her voice down. "And the wonky nipples were the cherries on top. And as for the hardness, which I'm assuming happened a few days earlier, I was talking about homework."

"And Zabini?" Ron queried, feeling just as foolish as Harry, but wanting all the answers.

"What about Blaise?" Hermione asked. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"We heard you tell him he had a big one, and Malfoy saying that his was bigger," Harry answered sheepishly.

"And you heard me offer to measure them," Hermione sniggered, realising what Harry and Ron thought she'd been comparing.

"They weren't talking about what we thought, were they?" Ron checked.

"Most certainly not," Hermione replied. "I haven't even seen Draco's, let alone Blaise's. And I would never measure them to see whose was bigger."

"So what were you measuring?" Ron asked.

"Tattoos," Hermione answered. "I'd seen Draco's, but it was the first time I'd seen Blaise's. And since they're so competitive they each thought theirs was bigger."

"Wow, tattoos," Harry mused. "Are they big tattoos?"

"Rather big, yes," Hermione replied. "And before you ask, they both have them on their backs, so I haven't seen anything untoward. In fact Draco and I haven't even kissed."

"We thought you'd done a lot more than kiss," Harry admitted.

"So I gathered," Hermione chuckled. "But why didn't you either make yourselves known at the time, or asked me about it later?"

"Considering what we thought was going on, we didn't want to risk seeing anything," Ron replied. "Hearing it was disturbing enough."

"Okay, I can understand that," Hermione conceded. After all, if what had they had thought was happening had been going on, she could understand why they hadn't wanted to intrude. "But why didn't you ask me about it later?"

"Yeah, because that wouldn't have been embarrassing," Harry snorted. "I can just imagine us asking you about helping Malfoy with his stiffness."

"And to be fair, we kept waiting for you to tell us that you and Malfoy were together," Ron added.

"But we weren't," Hermione pointed out. "I don't even know if we're together now. We haven't had our first date yet."

"You're together," Ron predicted. "And in a few weeks, you'll be doing everything we thought you were already doing."

"I hope not everything," Hermione remarked with a chuckle. "I don't really want to see any more of Blaise than I already have. And I really hope Draco doesn't have to assure me that I don't have small breasts with wonky nipples."

"Can we please forget about the nipples?" Ron groaned. "This whole thing is just embarrassing."

"I think it's rather funny," Hermione chuckled.

"I think you and Malfoy need to think about how you talk," Harry said. "Virtually everything that we heard had a serious undercurrent of sexual banter. Can you really blame us for thinking the worst when your conversations are so provocative?"

"I guess we do make things sound more suggestive than they need to be," Hermione admitted. "But it's just a bit of harmless flirting."

"More like prolonged foreplay," Ron muttered. "I can't believe it's taken the pair of you so long to admit you like each other. You should have had this date months ago."

"So not only do you accept Draco and I, but you actively approve?" Hermione questioned with a slight smile.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I think you're pretty perfect for each other," Ron admitted. "You need someone who is as smart as you are, and Malfoy needs someone to keep him in line."

"Ron's right, you are good together," Harry agreed. "And I hope your date goes well."

"Thanks, so do I," Hermione replied, looking over towards the Slytherin table and smiling when she spotted a half asleep Draco sitting beside Blaise, looking as if he was going to drop off into his breakfast at any moment.

Of course the date was a big success, and Draco found it hilarious when Hermione shared the story of how her friends had kept interrupting them at the wrong time and jumped to all the wrong conclusions. Although Draco also agreed that a lot of their conversations contained a liberal dose of flirtations and hidden sexual meanings, so like Hermione, he couldn't really blame Harry and Ron for thinking the way they had.

Although following Draco and Hermione's first successful date, and subsequent start of their relationship, Harry and Ron were even more careful when they visited the Head Dorms. Before they'd just heard conversations they'd taken the wrong way, but once the Head Students were an actual couple, they were well aware that they would definitely see and hear more than they would like. So with more caution applied to their visits, Harry and Ron were not left too scarred by their friend's developing romance. Of course that didn't apply to when the couple were in public and Draco tended to overshare, which meant like it or not, Harry and Ron still knew more than they needed to about Hermione's romance.

**The End.**


End file.
